London Forest
London Forest was a subsidiary of London Buses active between 1988 and 1991. Formed as one of the eleven operating divisions of London Buses in readiness for privatisation, the company intially operated from garages at Ash Grove, Walthamstow and Leyton on a network of routes in North-East London. A fourth garage at Clapton was later added. Forest was wound up in 1991 when the tenders to operate eleven routes in the Walthamstow area were won on the basis of reduced costs. A proposed wage cut and closure of Leyton garage led to srike action which saw the routes lost. Walthamstow garage was closed, and the remaining garages and operations taken over by other London Buses subsidiaries. Creation and operations The company was formed in 1988 as one of 11 operating divisions of London Buses, and became fully operational in early 1989. It had garages at Ash Grove, Walthamstow and Leyton.McLachlan p.63 Its manager was Tom Young, who had previously worked for Midland Red North before moving to London Transport. The company employed around 1,300 staff and owned 370 buses. A fourth garage at Clapton was later added; this had been closed in 1987, but was reopened as an outstation of Leyton and later regained full depot status. The company's logo was a stylised image of an oak tree. Closure In 1991 all 11 London Forest routes in the Walthamstow area came up for retendering. Forest won the contracts to operate all of the routes, but found that it had bid too low for the work and was forced to cut wages. Reports differ as to the cut proposed, with 9.5%UK Parliament - Early Day Motions By Detail - EDM 1143, 18% 21% and no pay cut if a 20% increase in the working week was acceptedThe Official History of the TSSA - Chapter 31: Single or Return all suggested. London Forest's management also announced that they intended to close Leyton garage.Wharmby, Matthew, The London Titan (Ian Allan Publishing, 2008). ISBN 978-0-7110-3299-6 In July 1991 all of the company's 1,300 staff at its four garages struck against these changes, leading to the suspension of services for two weeks. This was the first official strike by London bus drivers since 1958, and prompted Harry Cohen, the Member of Parliament for Leyton and Wanstead, to issue an Early day motion in the House of Commons. The company was forced to abandon the routes, with work taken on by Ensignbus, Thamesway and County Bus & Coach. Ensign, whose bus operations had recently been acquired by Hong Kong operator Citybus, used the opportunity to launch a new brand, Capital Citybus on the routes it had won. Following the loss of these routes it was announced that Walthamstow garage, operational since 1905, would close; Leyton was retained in its place, initially temporarily. Tom Young resigned as Managing Director of Forest on August 20, 1991. Despite the fact that the company still had three garages and 250 buses, London Transport decided in October 1991 that Forest should be shut down. Ash Grove garage was also closed and its routes split between other London Transport subsidiaries in the area, while Leyton was transferred to the East London division and Clapton to Leaside Buses. Legacy of Capital Citybus operating former London Forest route 212 at Chingford.]] Following the closure of London Forest no large packages of tenders were offered at once by London Buses. Ash Grove garage reopened in 1994 for temporary use by Kentish Bus, and reopened fully in 2000 with the formation of East Thames Buses. East Thames later moved to another site, but CT Plus decided to use the garage to operate its contracted routes. Arriva London operated former Forest route 38 from the garage between 2005 and 2009. Walthamstow garage never reopened as is now occupied by houses, although the office building remains.East London Bus Group: Former Garages - Walthamstow Tom Young went on to start West Midlands independent Choice Travel. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom Further reading * BookFinder4U - Champion! The London Forest Strike of 1991 References Category:Former London bus operators Category:Former bus operators in England